Fionavar
by Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn
Summary: This story is a character lead up to and is part of "The Quest for Merlin" which is also another OC driven HP Fanfiction that I'm writing. Main Character of this story is Fionavar Ivy McGergor. This is her story of her first years of school. Something that is not touched upon in the main story. J K Rowlings Characters make appearances as well. I did my best to Keep the world Canon.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world or the characters originally created by J K Rowling. I have just created my own original characters and placed them into her magical world.

 **Author's Note:** The Story "Fionavar" Is a about a young girl that plays a key role in my other OC HP inspired Fanfic "The Quest for Merlin". I've decided to introduce her this was as a kind of back story because in the overall main story, her first couple years are never really brought up. It would be nice to know where she originated from. So this is her story.

I haven't written for a long time. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

"I can't. I can't take it anymore!" shouted a girl with long mahogany hair that whip out of a doorway, down the front steps of her townhouse and through the front gate.

A young girl of eleven began to speed away from her home, first at a brisk stomp, then that stomp turned into a run. The faster she ran the redder her face got, eventually she rounded the bend that led its way to a small underpass. Finally slowing down, her anger dissolved into tears.

Resting her back against the cool brick helped to calm her nerves ever so slightly, but not enough to quell her thoughts that plagued her head. She gasped for air, winded from her small journey. She looked down at her feet which were bare and now slightly blackened at the sides. In her fit of rage she didn't think to put something on. All she knew was that she had to get out of there before she threw something.

They were fighting again, her parents. This time about the school she was going to attend. It wasn't a very popular subject. Both her parents went to private schools. Her fathers was a mixed gender school where her mothers wasn't. They always seemed to clash about everything, and at most times, the clashing would turn into an all out war. She was surprised that they were still married if they obviously hated each other so much.

"Oui! Fionavar!" shouted a voice that made the girl jump with fright.

Whipping around she stood face to face with a older boy that lived just a few numbers down from hers. his smiling face paused, then lowered into a frown.

"Crying again are ye?" He asked solemnly. "What is it this time?"

Fionavar lowered her head as she felt shame come over her. She didn't know why but she always felt so responsible for her parents fights. Struggling to fight back newer tears the boy spoke again.

"Was it really that bad where ye forgot your shoes?" He asked, his voice turned to a concerned one.

"When is it ever not a bad fight" She replied, her lip trembling.

A firm hand suddenly gripped her shoulder causing her to lift her violet blue eyes back up to meet her friends.

"Don't worry about it. Want to go walk in the park?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said nodding, "okay".

So the two began to walk out the other side of the overpass and down a dirt path that led down into a small park of green with a few trees for shade. The summer sun was as hot as usual for London but the two eventually found a nice shaded area under one of the bigger trees.

Sitting down they didn't talk for some time. Fionavar closing her eyes, she allowed the subtle breeze to brush against her pale skin and dry her tears. Her breathing returned to normal and eventually she felt her body begin to relax.

Slowly she turned her head to face her friend, She lifted her eyes slightly to stare at him.

His name was Tomas. A rather good looking boy of fourteen and one of her only friends in the area in which she lived. She wasn't unpopular but still, having true friends were hard to come by.

The corner of Tomas's mouth smirked as he caught her staring at him.

Her face burned red again, not with anger this time. It wasn't the first time he caught her staring, but this time she got lost in thought and did it longer than usual.

"I was lookin for ye actually" he spoke as his he looked away from Fionavar and up through the leave of the tree to the slowly dimming summer sky.

"Really?" She replied, "Why?".

Tomas didn't reply right away but instead took a big breath as if preparing himself for something.

"Me dad decided to send me to Rozgard" he said finally.

Her face lit up almost instantly at his words.

"Are you serious? Really?" She inquired. Rozgard was the very school that her father wanted her to go to. Originally she was thinking of siding with her mother about the all girls school, but now knowing that Tomas was going to one of her possible prospects simply delighted her.

"But how?" She paused choosing her words wisely. "Your dad, I mean, this school. It's super expensive. How will he manage?"

"Me granddad, his father, recently passed and left him with a massive amount of money. I never saw much of granddad and dad got into a row with him a few years back. A really bad one that caused him to move here. But I guess in the end having only one child, he never thought ill enough of me dad to take him out of his will."

"That's wonderful. I ... I mean about the school. I am sorry you lost your granddad" She said giving Tomas a look that added to her sincerity.

"Thanks" he smiled at her, causing her face to burn again. This reaction caused him to blush also and look back into the sky.

"Do ye know the school it is to be then?" He asked. His voice tentative almost.

"Nothing yet no. That's why I'm here, isn't it." Fionavar replied, feeling her anger at her parents begin to trickle back into her thoughts.

"Well I really hope your in my school. I'd miss ye." He said.

Fionavar felt fingers touch hers, which caused her to look back at him. When she did Tomas was much closer. He leaned in, gave her a kiss and moved away, his face completely scarlet from his own daring.

getting up abruptly he brushed off the dirt and grass from his pants.

"I'll see ye around. I have to run some errands for me dad" He said before hurriedly jogging away, leaving a very perplexed but giddy Fionavar in his wake. This was for sure a great way to start a new school year, if she managed to convince her parents to choose the right school.

Everything that happened earlier in the day was washed away as she found herself dreamily making her way back towards her home. The sky was growing darker as she finally opened the gate that led to the front door. Trying the handle she stepped through the door and stood a moment in the entrance way.

At first she listened for the sound of fighting, which there was non. Instead there was quite conversation coming from the parlor. The lights that were normally on throughout the house were dark, which were a bit odd.

Closing the door behind her, she heard the voice of her mother call her from down the hall.

"Coming" Fionavar answered, steeling herself for what was to come.

The choice of her new school was probably agreed upon, but she now would put up a fight on which school she wanted to attend if it wasn't Rozgard.

Entering the parlor she paused. The fireplace was lit and her father stood by its side, with a letter clutched in one hand, and a glass with an amber liquid in the other.

Her mothers face was pale, almost as if she were going to be sick. She was sitting in the floral armchair on the other side of her father. Looking more closely at him, she could now tell that the side of his face, the cheek facing the fire was bright red.

She couldn't believe it, their row had turned physical. This is what snapped her out of her dream world and caused her to look at her parents, her eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" Was all She could say to both her parents, not sure if she really wanted an answer and already thinking the worst.

Her mother looked at her father. "Roger" she said.

"Yes love" Her father said clearing his throat. "Fiona, dear. Have a seat".

However she didn't seem to hear him. The last thing on her mind was to sit. Instead she had to be told once more to sit before she found the strength to move over to the couch adjacent from her parents and sat.

Her mothers eyes were still on her father's who's hand on the tightly clutched letter was now slightly trembling.

Then walking towards his daughter, he took out a folded bit of parchment from the back of the letter, a broken red seal that looked to be made of wax on its back. Her father then handed her the parchment. She hesitated at first, then took it, unfolded it and read.

.

Dear Ms. McGergor

.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment you will need to start your school year.

School term begins on September 1st.

We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

.

Yours Sincerely,

.

.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

.

Fionavar looked up from the letter after re-reading it several times. She couldn't figure out what this meant, seeing as this Hogwarts school had never once come up in any of their fights.

"I really never knew. You never showed a single sign. So I just assumed" Her father spoke, his words tumbling over one another on their way out of his mouth.

"Never knew what? Never showed a single sign of what?!" she asked her father getting annoyed at him. Waiting to hear him tell her it was all just a big joke before telling her their decision of what the real school they chose was. But he wouldn't, he just kept stuttering as he occasionally glanced her mother, who was now watching her very closely.

"Of magic" Her father finally spoke aloud. Her mother turned to him, her face neutral.

"OK Haha, Funny" She retorted.

"I'm serious dear. You are a Witch... and... and I am a Wizard".

Her mother let out a sigh and stood up. Then turning to her Husband said. "This must all be rather confusing for her, but I guess from what you told me about your "secret life", it all makes sense. Some things, I left up to luck but some of it, I ignored because I couldn't explain it all really. I just wish you had told me. Never in over fifteen years. Not once".

"I couldn't love" He replied sadly "I was forbidden. I work for the Ministry of Magic. For a special task force that required a large amount of secrecy on my part. Think of it like being a secret agent. Those guys can't tell their family either can they."

"We will talk about all of this later. I still haven't forgiven you for lying to me. But we as parents have to address this first I suppose. Is there no way to decline?" Her mother asked.

"I'm sorry no. Its a wizarding law. It cannot be broken" He answered.

"Okay then" Her mother said as she turned to Fionavar, the face of her mother had an expression of someone who was getting ready for a fight. "Fiona you will be going to Hogwarts. Its final. I've discussed it with your father, We can't go against law."

"What law?" Fionavar said, "There is no such thing as magic, like c'mon I'm not an idiot!" She half shouted at them. This facade they were keeping up was getting annoying. This joke, she really had quite enough of it. Bully to this fantasy school. She wouldn't have it.

"We are not arguing about this. Both your father and I have made our decision." Her mothers tone was now one of warning.

"I don't get a say in this?!" Fionavar was shouting now.

Her father stepped forward reaching out to her, trying to calm his daughter but she swatted his hand away.

"Do not hit your father!" Her mother spoke sternly.

"Well YOU did" Fionavar pointed at her fathers face.

Her mothers eyes glazed over as a look of extreme regret crossed her face. Her father spoke in his wife's defense.

"Its OK. Everything is alright now." He said.

"No its not!" Fionavar was still shouting. "That was not okay, this is not okay!. OK?"

"We will discuss this in the morning. There is many things we have to discuss actually. Now go wash up. Its almost time for supper." Her fathers voice truly did end the conversation. She couldn't push him, and she knew it.

So tight lipped and fuming, she turned and stomped her way up the stairs to wash up.

Had a very awkward and silent dinner.

Then at night when she laid in her dark room staring up at the glow in the dark stickers she placed on her ceiling of the many different constellations, she cried herself to sleep.

.

* * *

.

Next Chapters coming soon I hope. I write Fanfiction when I get inspired. Let me know what you think or follow the story for support. Thanks for reading.


End file.
